This invention is concerned with new and useful improvements in aircraft of a type designed to be harnessed to the body of a pilot and propelled in flight by engine power.
This invention represents a further development in aircraft of this general nature; it constitutes a patentably distinct modification of the aircraft disclosed in my copending application, Ser. No. 074,001, filed Sept. 10, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,625.
Aircraft of this species has advantages over conventional aircraft in that it can go into, ascend from, and land upon relatively small areas, rocky terrain, small islands, sand bars, roof tops, wooded lands and canyon floors. Accordingly, such aircraft provides desirable benefits in sporting, exploratory, emergency aid and warfare action. However, in warfare a type of craft of this nature is desired that has further advantages which are not normally needed in peaceful pursuits. In combat there is needed the capacity to safely make sharp changes in flight direction and greater speed. Further, the craft should have not only the capacity to dive into narrow mountain areas, deep canyons and to near ground levels, but also the capacity to safely rise upward out of such situations without having first landed. The present invention is directed to providing a pilot carried aircraft which has these various advantages for both peaceful as well as warfare use.